


What You Like Most

by Athems



Series: Sengen Week 2020 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Presents, Day 4, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 4, classmates au.A continuation of 'A Starry Sky and a Field of Flowers'.A few months after their fated meeting, Senku and Gen had been dating for a while. Now that the latter's birthday was approaching, his boyfriend had to think of what to give him for a present. But what could Gen want the most in the world, if he already had everything?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Series: Sengen Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2020-2021





	What You Like Most

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the only story that came to mind right away when I read the prompts for this year.  
> The original idea was to fusion both prompts (classmates au and flowers), but I ended up scratching that because of my use of the flowers in day 3.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy this one.

After the incident with their swapped phones and meeting each other, Senku and Gen had been dating for the past few months. Though they have different majors and were far from each other's faculty, they had managed to make it work well enough, even learning from one another.  
  
Their circle of friends was happy for both of them, more so Taiju and Yuzuriha who had never seen Senku get so well with someone other than them and Chrome. As for Gen's friends, Ryusui and Tsukasa were more than taken with the scientist that had captured the mentalist's heart, taking a liking to him quite fast.  
  
It was thanks to the rich boy Ryusui, that Ishigami found out when Asagiri's birthday was.  
  
 _"You plan on giving him something?" Nanami asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why should I?" Senku asked in confusion.  
  
"Because you're dating genius!" the other responded as if it was the most obvious answer there was._  
  
The scientist hadn't bothered to think about such things, if he was being honest. Relationships were still something new to him and the only people he had for guidance at the moment were his old friends (who still haven't confessed to one another). But considering how Taiju always gave Yuzuriha a present for her birthday and almost any holiday, maybe he should have thought of the necessity of doing that for his own boyfriend.  
  
But what to give? Gen had everything he needed or wanted, Senku had been to his house, he had seen what he had, had even met his cat Houdini (the boy really like magic related stuff). Maybe he'll have no choice but to ask for advice from others, since now he had the desire to impress his boyfriend with the best possible gift he could.  
  
But first, he had to get to the engineering workshop since him and Chrome were trying to design a robot to present to NASA.  
  


* * *

  
When Senku got to the workshop he wasn't surprised at seeing Chrome's admirers already there. Ukyo had been smitten with him for a year and now that Ruri had met him to give back his phone a few months ago, she was enchanted by the boy as well. Sadly, the other was clueless and dense as hell, not noticing the silent rivalry between the other two for his affections.  
  
"Hey Senku!" Chrome greeted him as lively as always. "You ready to try out the motors of the robot?"  
  
"Of course, gotta make sure that thing has good movement speed," Ishigami answered with a grin, nodding at the other two as a greeting.  
  
"Can't wait to see the robot move," Ruri said in a calm excitement.  
  
"Yeah, you guys have been working on it for quite a while now," Ukyo added with a smile.  
  
Chrome powered up the robot, ready to give it commands, but the moment it started moving sparks appeared on the lower part, right where the motors were, causing them to light on fire.  
  
"AHHH!" Chrome yelled, looking around to find something to put out the fire but freaking out too much to do so.  
  
Ruri and Ukyo went to get some blankets to put it out, while Senku sighed in disappointment at the failed experiment.  
  
Before the other two could try to approach the fire, they were beat to it by the fire extinguisher in the hands of the workshop professor, Kaseki.  
  
"That was close," the old timer commented watching Chrome cradle the robot with a tearful expression.  
  
"Thanks for the help old man Kaseki," Senku thanked him before turning to his partner and their failed robot. "Relax Chrome-" he gave him a hard pat on the back, "-we'll just make another one. We still got enough time to make it work."  
  
That seemed to do the trick, lifting the other's spirits immediately. "You're right! We'll just make another one!"  
  
He went right back to his station, gathering the tools he needed and muttering about improvements while doing so. Ruri and Ukyo just watched him with an endearing expression on their faces, loving his enthusiasm when it came to building and creating new things.  
  
 _They're completely smitten with him,_ Senku thought with a shake of his head while watching them.  
  
In that moment, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, you two," he called for their attention. Taking the opportunity of Chrome not paying attention because of his work, he decided to ask them for advice in his little problem. "What would you gift the person you like?"  
  
"The person I like?" Ruri repeated with a tilt of her head.  
  
"As in a birthday or just a romantic gift?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Birthday."  
  
"Mmm. Probably something they can use, something they need," the boy answered.  
  
"I think I would give them something they like a lot. Like chocolates or clothes," the girl said.  
  
Ishigami thought about it. Ukyo's answer was the predicament he already was in, so it didn't really help him. Ruri's answer in the other hand, gave him the idea of trying to find something Gen liked a lot. The main problem with that though, was the cost of whatever he decided to get the other. _And that idiot can be quite superficial and vain that it might become a problem finding something he really likes,_ he thought with frown.  
  
Maybe he should ask someone else what the other liked the most. _Maybe Tsukasa knows..._  
  
With the plan to ask the fighter for his input set, he thanked the other two for their answers and decided to start helping Chrome redesign a new robot.  
  


* * *

  
"He's your boyfriend. You should know what he likes." Tsukasa's answer was as direct as Senku had expected.  
  
He was hanging around the entrance of the martial arts club, watching people come and go while asking Shishio his inquiry.  
  
"Figured you would say that." Ishigami commented with a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter Senku? Shouldn't you be with Gen by this hour?" a girl's voice asked approaching the other two.  
  
"Kohaku." Tsukasa nodded at her in greeting.  
  
"Hey lioness."  
  
"What have I told you about calling me that!" the girl complained at the greeting. "Anyways, what are you doing here? And where's that bat of a boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"He had a seminar to attend," Ishigami answered.  
  
"He's here to see if I know what Gen likes the most," Shishio told the girl, much to Senku's annoyance.  
  
"Isn't he supposed to be your boyfriend?" The girl looked at the other with a deadpan expression. "And shouldn't the answer be obvious?" At the lifted eyebrow of Senku in confusion she gave a sigh of disappointment. "You, idiot." With that she went into the club, muttering about stupid and dense geniuses along the way.  
  
"Well, guess you got your answer," Tsukasa commented. "Good luck." He then went into the club leaving a pondering and annoyed scientist behind.  
  
 _Me? What am I supposed to do with that answer? Put a bow in my head and present myself to him?_ He gave an exasperated sigh, raking his brain to think of a good enough birthday present.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to him. _Kukuku, now that's more like it._ He started to plan all steps to make sure it was a success. After all, the mentalist's birthday was soon, so he had to hurry.  
  


* * *

  
It was finally Gen's birthday. The moment he got to campus his friends had made sure to congratulate him and give him presents.  
  
First, there were Tsukasa and Ryusui, who he shared a business class with. The rich boy gave him a new phone (making Asagiri almost scream in happiness), saying that the old one was just too ugly to keep looking at it when they were together.  
Then it was the fighter's turn, who had given him a fox keychain with a black and white color scheme to add to his new phone (he knew Gen loved those kind of animals).  
  
After that class, he went to the cafeteria to get a coffee for his free period. There, he met with Yuzuriha, Chrome and Kohaku who had free period as well. The three congratulate him with hugs and presents.  
Chrome gave him an alarm clock he made himself which threw small rocks at the person the moment it started to sound, so they would get up and turn it off. Kohaku gave him a psychology book from her and Ruri, saying that it could help him play more mind games with his classmates. And last but not least, Yuzuriha gave him a new magician's attire stating that both her and Taiju noticed his old one was getting worn out.  
  
He was surprised at the last present, asking her how she even managed to get his measurements, to which she sheepishly replied that Senku had calculated them on the spot when they had asked him for that information.  
  
Gen couldn't help but laugh at that, not surprised in the least by his boyfriend's ability. _I wonder what he has planned for today~_ he wondered while thanking them and getting on his way to the study hall to relax before his next class.  
  


* * *

  
Gen was practically skipping with how happy he was that his friends had remembered his birthday and even went out of their way to give him something. Although, Ukyo's present had been more for Houdini than him (but he knows how much the audio specialist loved his cat, so he shouldn't be that surprised).  
  
Now the only one missing was his dear boyfriend, who he hadn't even seen all day. He even tried asking his friends if they knew of his whereabouts, but they all shrugged, no knowing anything (and he knew they were telling the truth, he would know if they were hiding something from a mile away thanks to his psychological tricks).  
  
It was already night at the moment, and just when Gen was about to call Senku and ask where he was, he received a text from him, only saying to meet him at the southwest part of the campus, on the stairs towards the medicine faculty.  
  
To say he was confused by the instructions would be an understatement. _Why the medicine faculty? Is he...hurt?! Did something happen and I'm just finding out now?!_ His mind started to go into panic mode, and he sprinted towards the meeting place.  
  
When he arrived, he was met with a nonchalant Senku siting on the stairs playing something on his phone; Gen's mind coming to a halt, confused at everything that was happening.  
  
Ishigami lifted his eyes when he heard the panting of the other. "There you are mentalist." He gave him a once over, noting how out of breath he seemed. "Don't tell me you ran all the way here."  
  
Asagiri took a moment to recover his breath, having to rest the palms of his hands on his knees. "I thought...something had...happened..."  
  
The scientist looked at him with a raised eyebrow, turning his eyes to the entrance of the building they were standing close to. "Ah, I can see why that could be the case," he said calmly. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."  
  
"That's it?!" Gen immediately sprung on the other, grabbing the collar of his lab coat and shaking him. "That's all you have to say?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Relax." Senku gently coaxed the other to release him, taking one of his hands in his and starting to rub small circles on the back to help calm him down. "I had to call you here because the park they have on the side is the perfect spot. Now c'mon, everything is ready, you were the only thing missing." He started to guide the other in direction of the park he mentioned, keeping a slow pace so Asagiri could keep recovering from the running.  
  
They went up a small hill where few trees were around and the light from the buildings and lamps was scarce; and right at the top was a picnic blanket laid out on the grass with a basket waiting for them.  
  
"Senku-chan..?" Gen asked a little confused.  
  
"I didn't know what to give or do to make your birthday special," Senku commented while taking a sit on the blanket and waiting for the other to follow suit. "That's why I decided to do something unexpected for you."  
  
Gen took at sit at his side, looking awed first at how bright the stars were looking in that moment and then turning his gaze to the one that made it possible, adoration shinning just as bright as the celestial lights.  
  
"So, an impromptus dinner under the stars was your answer?"  
  
He could see the faint blush on the other's cheek blossom at his words. "Yeah, I guess this is what came to mind."  
  
Senku opened the basket, taking out different containers.  
  
"...Did you make the food too?" Gen asked, masking his apprehension at the idea of his boyfriend cooking something. It wasn't that Senku was a bad cook, it was just that he tended to try to do things by the letter and sometimes the food just tasted bland.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryusui lend me Francois to help with this part," the other reassured him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
  
Gen gave a sigh of relief, now barely containing himself from eating right away (Francois food was the best there was). "Wait, does that mean Ryusui knew about your plan?" He was sure the other was being sincere when he said he hadn't seen Ishigami all day.  
  
"Not really. I just told him I needed the extra help and he accepted, no questions asked."  
  
Senku opened one of the containers to reveal some warm dumplings. Another container was opened, showing a sauce of some kind, which was then put on the side of the dumplings. Others containers had some sushi, tempura, gohan and soy sauce to accompany them.  
  
Ishigami then got a cola bottle out of his backpack, the moisture around it showing just how cold it was, giving it to Gen who immediately opened it to drink some.  
  
"I take it you're thirsty," the scientist commented while watching the other almost finish half the bottle in one go.  
  
Asagiri gave a happy sigh after finishing drinking, giving the other a pout before answering, "Can you blame me? I ran all the way from psychology."  
  
Senku gave a small laugh, "Sorry, sorry. I'll make it up to you. Promise."  
  
Gen gave the other a pleased smile. He started to partake on the food, moaning every time he tasted one of the dishes, making the other chuckle before he too started eating.  
  


* * *

  
After the food was all gone, the two laid out side by side on the blanket, watching the stars and the moon while holding hands.  
  
Gen had been telling Senku what everyone gave him for a present and how his day had been, lapsing into silence after a moment.  
  
"This has certainly been the best gift anyone has ever given me." Asagiri turned to look at the other, hoping to see that cute blush that appeared from time to time on Senku's face.  
  
"Kukuku, good to know it was appreciated." Ishigami turned his gaze to the other before lifting himself with one elbow and kissing him deeply.  
  
The kiss was enthusiastically returned, Gen grabbing a hold of his collar and running his other hand through his hair, giving a small moan at the feeling of Senku's tongue against his, while his hand roamed beneath the mentalist's shirt.  
  
They separated when the need to breathe became too much.  
  
"Best...gift...ever..." Gen panted while looking at the boy on top of him, his silhouette illuminated by the moon.  
  
Senku gave him a smirk, lowering his head so he could nib at his ear before whispering, "Who says your gift's over?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I enjoyed writing this one quite a bit.  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed, in either English or Spanish.


End file.
